The Son of Red
by PokemonMasterS
Summary: When the legendary pokemon trainer Red's son Cobalt turns 12, he goes on an adventure jam-packed with friends, foes, and even family! Copyright Pokemon and Game Freak, 1995-2013.
1. Chapter 1: Time to Start a Journey!

The Son of Red

Part 1

"Hello, everyone! This is the final battle of the pokemon league, down to the last pokemon on each side! On this side, the pokemon league champion Lance's final pokemon is…"

Lance said, "Dragonite, I choose you!"

"It's a Dragonite! Lance's final pokemon is a Dragonite! What is the challenger's last pokemon?"

"It's up to you. We've been together since that fateful day when I turned 12!

I choose you…

I choose you…

I…

Ugh…

Cobalt woke up. It was his twelfth birthday. The day that he was supposed to get his first pokemon. Cobalt said," Woo! Today I get the best birthday present ever!" Cobalt went down the stairs. Green saw his mother and father drinking tea.

"Hey, sport!" Cobalt's father, Red, greeted.

"Ready to get a pokemon, sweetie?" his mother Misty asked.

Since she married Red, she had quit the Cerulean City Gym and devoted her entire life to her family and her new career as a swimsuit model. As she was a water type gym leader and had a great body, she was successful. Red wrote a biography about his life and sold it to get rich and famous. As a result, this day was up and coming on the Pallet family calendar.

"Are you sure you're ready, big brother?" Cobalt's sister Mauve asked. She was 5, and she had his poke balls in her hand. "You shouldn't forget these!" She said. "Without these you would be a pokemon failure! Right?"

"Give me those!" Cobalt said jokingly. "When your time comes, you will be able to have some, too. Now, I am off!"

"Bye, son!" Red said.

"Bye, sweetie!" Misty said through tears. "Aww. My little boy is growing up. I still remember the time…

Misty was pregnant at the time with her 3rd child. As she put her hand on her stomach, she invoked,"I felt a kick! I guess your little sibling is rooting for you as well!"

Buh bye, big brother!" Mauve said. "Hope you get a big and strong pokemon!"

"Yes!" Cobalt said." Thank you, Mother! Father! Sister! Little Sibling!," pointing at the embryo.

Cobalt continued on the path to Professor Oak's house, about 3 blocks away. He kept thinking, "I don't care what I get, as long as its my best friend, in the world I must defend…" Cobalt finally got to Professor Oak's house. A picture of a young man with spiky hair entitled "Gary Oak" was on the mantel. Professor Oak said,

"So you are interested in that picture. That was me, as a young boy. I used to be a good friend of a young man named Ash… Anyway, which pokemon do you pick? Char…

Suddenly, a blast destroyed part of the lab, and darkness covered everything Cobalt could see.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rockets and Scyther!

The Son of Red Part 2

Last time on The Son of Red, Cobalt went to the lab of Professor Gary Oak to receive his starter Pokemon. But things did not go as planned because someone bombed the lab! What will Cobalt do? Find out here!

The bomb had knocked Cobalt out cold. Luckily, shrapnel had landed to high up above him. He only heard voices… He knew these voices. His dad had fought tons of them in the old days. They were Team Rocket Grunts, people who wanted to do evil using Pokemon. They lied, cheated, and stole. They were to be avoided at all costs, but now there were about 20 standing a few feet away from his limp body. Cobalt also knew that his dad had driven away Team Rocket's boss, Giovanni. However, they came back, using 4 executives-Archer, Ariana, Petrel, and Proton. However, a youth named Gold crushed them and almost defeated his dad. Even after that, they had a new leader who had stayed in the shadows. Suddenly he heard a voice:

"Pidgeot, let's go! Use Whirlwind on those grunts!" It was his dad, Red! Cobalt woke up with the screeching of his dad's Pidgeot. "Knock them outta the lab!" The grunts were fighting back with Zubat, Golbat, Rattatta, Raticate, Ekans, Arbok, Koffing, Weezing, Gastly, Haunter, and the Rocket field executive, Morty, was using a Gengar. Morty's Gengar, however, wasn't listening to him.

"C'mon Gengar, use Acid on Pidgeot!" Instead, Gengar hurled a black liquid at Morty's face. "Yeow!" Morty screamed. "Ugh. Fine Red, you win this round. But boss rocket won't stop until he has all of Kanto in his grasp! Team Rocket, retreat!" One of the grunts had their Pokémon use SmokeScreen and 5 others used Smog. Then all the grunts, and Morty, disappeared. Professor _Blue_ Oak came and thanked Red for helping out at the lab.

"Gramps would be proud," Blue said with a fake smile, trying to hide his remorse at his grandfather's death.

"Blue, I am so sorry about Professor Oak. But I believe my son was about to receive…"

"Oh yes! So which do you want, Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Squirtle? C'mon guys, let's go…" But as Blue opened the Poke Balls, he discovered the truth. WAIT A MINUTE! THOSE GODFORSAKEN ROCKETS TOOK MY ******* POKEMON THOSE ************ *************** *********** ******ING IDIOTS! IM'A KILL 'EM ALL! THEM…"

"BLUE! RESTRAIN YOURSELF!" Red yelled. "Sigh… Blue, we will get them back. But first my son needs a Pokémon. Son, if you find the Pokémon that Team Rocket stole, they are yours. All 3. Got it? Good. Now… A Scyther flew into the lab.

"Auggh!" Red, Blue, and Cobalt yelled. Red and Cobalt thought there were 2 of them, but Blue knew that this was one of Scyther's tricks. Blue threw a Poké Ball at the bug, catching it.

"Now. I suppose that this bug will be your 1st Pokémon, it seems. Strongest Bug in all of Kanto. Now, go find those Pokémon!" Blue told him, beaming at the newest trainer in all of Kanto.

What will happen next on Cobalt's journeys? Will he find love? Defeat Team Rocket? Defeat Team Rocket? Find out soon! And, I'm sorry about the late delay. I was playing my new Pokémon game! Have fun reading!


End file.
